


Bezsenność i eliksiry

by Cephiednomiko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Insomnia, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephiednomiko/pseuds/Cephiednomiko
Summary: Nocą, gdy wszyscy śpią, budzą się demony. Koszmary przeszłości, które nie pozwalają zasnąć, widma wojny, która choć minęła, wciąż żyje w sercach ocalałych.





	Bezsenność i eliksiry

Bezsenność i eliksiry

 

Wiatr, który wył między kolumnami podtrzymującymi dach Wieży Astronomicznej, szarpał też jego szatą, on jednak w ogóle nie zwracał na to uwagi. Pogrążony we własnych myślach nie widział także zniszczeń, które znaczyły to miejsce. Choć od bitwy o Hogwart minął już prawie rok, wiele innych pomieszczeń pilniej wymagało naprawy niż to przeklęte miejsce. Pojawiały się nawet głosy, by tę Wieżę zburzyć, by zatrzeć wydarzenia, które się tutaj rozegrały. Te same, które teraz nawiedzały Snape’a. Te podłe wspomnienia pojawiały się zawsze, gdy wkraczał do Wieży, odtwarzały się z taką klarownością, jakby zostały zapisane w myślodsiewni. Widział każdą przeklętą sekundę, każde bolesne słowo.

W chwilach takich jak ta naprawdę nienawidził Dumbledore’a. Ten stary, przebiegły drań do samego końca doskonale wiedział, co robi, i z pełną premedytacją pozostawił wszystko na barkach Snape’a, nawet mając świadomość, jakim przekleństwem się to dla niego stanie, jak bardzo będzie mu ciążyć.

Czasami Snape wręcz żałował, że Nagini nie zdołała dokończyć swego dzieła, nie musiałby wtedy co dzień walczyć z własnym sumieniem i ze wspomnieniami tego całego bagna, w którym brodził od tylu lat. Niemal zazdrościł Dumbledore’owi, że zostawił to wszystko za sobą.

Drgnął na wspomnienie kłów węża przebijających jego ciało. To również było bardzo żywe w jego pamięci i chwilami czuł dosłownie fizyczny ból w miejscach, w których Nagini zadała ciosy. Wtedy był przekonany, że koniec jest bliski, w przeciwnym razie nigdy nie przekazałby swoich najskrytszych myśli Potterowi, a gdy pochłaniała go ciemność, był pewien, że ten jego niekończący się koszmar wreszcie dobiega końca.

Kiedy więc dwa dni później obudził się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, był niemal rozczarowany. Okazało się, że jego ciało, przez lata faszerowane rozlicznymi eliksirami, zyskało wystarczającą odporność na trucizny, by przetrwać nawet tę pochodzącą od węża. I po raz kolejny musiał znaleźć w sobie siłę, by wstać i stawić czoła rzeczywistości.

Co gorsza, Potter w swej szlachetności przekazał posiadaną wiedzę McGonagall, a ta wstawiła się za nim przed Wizengamotem, wyjawiając całą prawdę o jego działaniach i udziale w zniszczeniu Czarnego Pana. Ostatecznie został uniewinniony w oczach społeczności czarodziejów, jednak to w bardzo niewielkim stopniu zdjęło ciężar, jaki spoczywał na jego barkach.

Przez tyle lat babrał się w tym brudzie, że przesiąkł nim na wskroś. Wydawało się wręcz, że nie jest już w stanie żyć inaczej. Setki tajemnic, tysiące wspomnień czynów tak okrutnych, że aż zbierało się na mdłości: morderstw, tortur, śmierci i strachu, których był świadkiem lub które zadawał własnymi rękoma. Tego nie dało się wymazać, nie dało się usprawiedliwić nawet najszlachetniejszymi pobudkami. A jego cele wcale nie były szlachetne, wręcz przeciwnie, kierowała nim nienawiść i egoizm.

Dumbledore to rozumiał i wykorzystywał to bez cienia wahania, nie zdając sobie chyba do końca sprawy, jak wielkie bruzdy pozostawiło to w duszy Snape’a. Traktował go jak narzędzie, kolejny pionek w wielkiej grze z Voldemortem. Taki sam, jakim był Potter.

– Stary dureń – warknął Snape, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym po raz ostatni widział dyrektora. – Obyś sczezł, gdziekolwiek teraz jesteś.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w dół zniszczonymi schodami Wieży Astronomicznej.

Było długo po północy, więc korytarze pozostawały zupełnie opustoszałe. W wielu miejscach wciąż widać było ślady po ostatniej bitwie. Szkoła bardzo ucierpiała i powoli podnosiła się z upadku. W większości zawdzięczali to tytanicznej pracy Minerwy, która stała na stanowisku, że w tych niepewnych czasach, gdy społeczeństwo dopiero otrząsało się z wojennej traumy, Hogwart musiał funkcjonować i dawać nadzieję, że wszystko można odbudować i naprawić.

Co prawda zajęcia rozpoczęły się dopiero w połowie listopada, a uczniów była niespełna setka, ale w obliczu wcześniejszych wydarzeń i tak zakrawało to na cud. A Snape, pod naporem nowej dyrektorki, zgodził się pozostać w roli nauczyciela. Był jej to winny, nawet jeśli przebywanie na dłużej w Hogwarcie stanowiło ostatnią rzecz, jakiej pragnął.

I tak tkwił w tym zawieszeniu, niby wolny, a wciąż uwięziony w tej zniszczonej szkole. Miejscu tak pełnym wspomnień, że zastanawiał się, kiedy do reszty postrada tu zmysły.

 

Wszedł do lochu, kładąc książkę na biurku, i obrzucił wzrokiem zebranych uczniów. Na tę grupę składały się osoby, które z różnych przyczyn w zeszłym roku nie mogły uczęszczać do szkoły i teraz miały możliwość nadrobić stracony rok. Z propozycji Minerwy skorzystało siedemnastu uczniów, ale z tej liczby tylko ośmioro chodziło na rozszerzone Eliksiry. Troje Ślizgonów: Blaise Zabini, którego rodzina nie miała nic wspólnego z ostatnią wojną, Draco Malfoy, przytłoczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami do tego stopnia, że stracił zainteresowanie praktycznie czymkolwiek, i Pansy Parkinson, która została chyba tylko z powodu tego drugiego. Tyle pozostało z całego dumnego rocznika Slytherinu. Resztę grupy stanowiła czwórka Gryfonów i jedna Puchonka. Oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć złotego trio, Potter i Weasley musieli ukończyć Eliksiry, jeśli chcieli przystąpić do kursu aurorskiego, a Granger wzięła sobie za punkt honoru zdać wszystkie dostępne przedmioty na Owutemach. Reprezentację Gryffindoru zamykał Longbottom, który chcąc zostać w przyszłości uzdrowicielem, musiał również poszerzyć swoją wiedzę z Eliksirów.  

Te zajęcia były czymś zupełnie innym niż w przeszłości. Przebiegały w niemal zupełniej ciszy, wszyscy skupieni na pracy przy eliksirach, powstrzymywali się od zbędnych komentarzy. Wydawało się wręcz, ze tak jak on, tak też oni byli zbyt zmęczeni wojną i późniejszymi wydarzeniami, by teraz chcieć odgrzewać dawne animozje. Panował cichy rozejm, którego nikt nie próbował naruszać. Żadnych śmiechów, złośliwych docinek czy chociażby uszczypliwych komentarzy. Jakby w ciągu jednego roku z bezmyślnych dzieciaków zmienili się w poważne dorosłe osoby. I zapewne tak było.

– Eliksir Ingenserum – rzucił Snape, stając na środku lochu. – Nazywany również eliksirem prawdomówności. Po jego spożyciu nie można skłamać. Panie Longbottom, jaka jest różnica między tym eliksirem a Veritaserum?

Gryfon obrzucił go zlęknionym spojrzeniem, jakby nie do końca dotarło do niego, że pytanie padło w jego stronę. To był ciekawy widok, chłopak, który stanął naprzeciw Voldemortowi i jego śmierciożerców, udowadniając tym, dlaczego trafił do Gryfindoru, nadal drżał pod naciskiem spojrzenia Mistrza Eliksirów. Widać nawet wojna nie mogła zatrzeć nawyków wykształconych przez lata.

– Nie można przez niego kłamać – mruknął Neville.

– Przy Veritaserum jest tak samo. To nie stanowi różnicy – stwierdził Snape, a potem dodał, wciąż patrząc na Gryfona: –  Proszę opuścić rękę, panno Granger. Wszyscy wiemy, że pani zna odpowiedź. Niech inni się wykażą.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak dziewczyna opuszcza dłoń i krzywi się nieznacznie.

– Wiedział pan, panie Longbottom – kontynuował tymczasem Snape – że dziś będziemy rozmawiać o tym eliksirze. Czy przeczytał pan odpowiedni rozdział w podręczniku?

– Czytałem – mruknął Nevielle.

– Więc powinien pan znać różnicę.

Gryfon zmieszał się jeszcze mocniej, najwyraźniej starając się przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek z przeczytanego materiału.

– Przy Veritaserum trzeba powiedzieć prawdę – wypalił w końcu. – Ingenserum nie pozwala tylko skłamać. Nie zmusza do odpowiedzi.

Snape skinął nieznacznie głową i zaczął przechadzać się po sali.

– Dokładnie. Dlatego w przeciwieństwie do Veritaserum jego użycie nie jest limitowane. Stosują go głównie prawnicy, kiedy rozmawiają ze swoimi klientami. Jest wtedy pewność, że osoba mówi prawdę, a jednocześnie nie jest zmuszona do odpowiadania na niewygodne pytania. Co jest potrzebne do jego uwarzenia, panie Zabini?

 

I znowu był tutaj. Która to już noc z rzędu? Dawno stracił rachubę. To miejsce go przyciągało, jakby podświadomie chciał się znowu ukarać, jakby odtwarzanie bez końca tamtego dnia mogło jakoś wszystko odmienić. Ale Wieża Astronomiczna stała niezmienna niczym bezwolne przypomnienie jego win. Mroczna i wietrzna, wciąż wyglądała tak samo, ponure świadectwo wojny, śmierci i żalu.

Sfrustrowany własnymi myślami ruszył schodami w dół. Mógł wrócić do lochów i w ciszy własnej kwatery przeczekać do rana. W zamęcie dnia przeszłość wydawała się mniej męcząca.

Idąc ciemnym korytarzem, naraz zobaczył mdłą poświatę dobiegającą zza drzwi biblioteki. Tknięty złym przeczuciem, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Zgasił światło własnej różdżki, po czym przeszedł do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, gdzie mrok rozganiała niewielka lampka. O drugiej w nocy był to widok co najmniej nieoczekiwany.

– Granger – mruknął, mimo wszystko niezbyt zaskoczony.

Dziewczyna uniosła zmęczone spojrzenie znad książki i wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się, że ktokolwiek zakłóci jej spokój.

– To nie jest pora na przesiadywanie w bibliotece – dodał.

– Tak, przepraszam – zgodziła się z nim niespodziewanie, po czym szybko zaczęła zbierać książki i pergaminy.

Nagle jeden z woluminów upadł na podłogę tuż pod jego nogami. Dziewczyna zakłopotała się jeszcze bardziej, a potem zdumiała, kiedy schylił się i bez słowa podał jej księgę. „Zaawansowane runy w praktyce” brzmiał tytuł. Ciężka lektura i raczej niestrawna o tej godzinie.

– Dziękuję – odparła, nie patrząc na niego, po czym odłożyła księgę na właściwe jej miejsce na regale. Potem szybko wyminęła go, bąkając jakieś niewyraźnie słowa pożegnania i znikła w mrokach korytarza.

Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że zachowywała się, jakby nakrył ją na czymś niewłaściwym, a przecież chyba nikogo specjalnie nie powinien dziwić widok jej w bibliotece. Nawet mimo tak późnej pory.

Już miał zgasić lampkę i oddalić się, kiedy dostrzegł kawałek pergaminu leżący na podłodze. Granger musiała upuścić jakieś swoje notatki razem z książką do run. Podniósł kartkę i obrzucił ją niezbyt zainteresowanym wzrokiem. Nagle poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Spodziewał się dostrzec spisane wyrywki z książki, tymczasem cały pergamin zapisany był nazwiskami. Znał wiele z nich, prawdopodobnie wszystkie. Członkowie Zakonu, uczniowie, nauczyciele, wszyscy ci, którzy zginęli w czasie walk z Voldemortem. Pięć kolumn zapisanych drobnym pismem niczym przerażająca litania.

Czy tym zajmowała się tutaj Granger? Wychodząc z biblioteki, czuł narastający ból w skroniach. Jak bardzo zbiegało się to z jego własnymi myślami?

 

Snape siedział przy biurku i krytycznym wzrokiem lustrował kolejne fiolki, które uczniowie stawiali na blacie. O dziwo, odliczyły się wszystkie osiem, co znaczyło, że nawet Longbottom podołał dzisiejszemu zadaniu. Przynajmniej w takim stopniu, że był w stanie oddać cokolwiek.

– Granger, zaczekaj, jak wszyscy wyjdą – rzucił, gdy Gryfonka mijała jego biurko.

Dziewczyna spiorunowała go spojrzeniem. Widać było, jak cała się spięła, ale ostatecznie nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko pokiwała głową. Chwilę później szepnęła coś do Pottera, który również spoglądał na Mistrza Eliksirów z niepokojem. Mimo to przytaknął, zabrał swoje rzeczy i skinąwszy na Weasley’a, obaj wyszli z lochu.

Kiedy ostatnie kroki wybrzmiały na schodach, Granger poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i z powrotem podeszła do Snape’a. Nie wyglądała na specjalnie przestraszoną, co najwyżej zaniepokojoną tym nieoczekiwanym wezwaniem.

– Czy coś z moim eliksirem było nie w porządku? – zapytała, patrząc na niewielką fiolkę.

Snape też obrzucił ją krótkim spojrzeniem, a potem zwrócił wzrok na dziewczynę i wyjął złożony pergamin z kieszeni.

– Nie powinnaś zostawiać podobnych rzeczy – powiedział, kładąc go na blacie i przesuwając w jej kierunku.

Granger spięła się jeszcze bardziej, a gdy podniosła pergamin i zobaczyła zapisane tam słowa, jej oczy rozszerzyły się w niemym przerażeniu. Ewidentnie wcześniej nie zorientowała się, że pozostawiła to w bibliotece.

– Ja… – zaczęła, a potem po prostu wcisnęła pergamin do torby i pośpiesznie wyszła z lochu.

 

– Co się stało? – zapytał Harry, kiedy niemal biegiem zmierzała w ich kierunku.

Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe, a gardło miała tak ściśnięte, ze nie sądziła, iż zdoła wypowiedzieć choćby słowo. Dlatego tylko pokręciła głową i minęła go szybko, nie tłumacząc niczego.

Obawiała się, że może pójść za nią, dlatego niewiele myśląc, weszła do damskiej toalety i zamknęła się w jednej z kabin. Oddychając ciężko, osunęła się na podłogę i wsparła o ścianę. Czuła dudnienie serca w piersi i głośny szum w uszach. Starała się zapanować nad oddechem i powstrzymać emocje, które w jednej chwili uderzyły ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie mogła sobie teraz na to pozwolić, nie, kiedy musiała wracać na zajęcia. Za chwilę Harry i Ron zaczną jej szukać, zaczną podejrzewać, że coś jest nie w porządku. Nie mogła im tego zrobić. Musiała być silna, konsekwentna i zdeterminowana. Tak jak zawsze.

Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, otarła spoconą twarz i podniosła się z podłogi. Wyszła z kabiny, podeszła do lustra, po czym opłukała twarz wodą, a potem zaklęciem przywróciła swój wygląd do ładu. Kiedy usunęła ostatnie ślady wcześniejszej paniki, wyszła z toalety i ruszyła w stronę klasy transmutacji. Torba na ramieniu, wraz z tym przeklętym pergaminem, ciążyła jej nieznośnie.

 

Było nieco po północy, gdy pokój wspólny wreszcie zupełnie opustoszał. Hermiona mogła wyjść z dormitorium, które dzieliła z Parvati i zaznać chwili samotności. Nim jednak zdążyła rozsiąść się z książką przy kominku, dosłyszała rozbawione głosy z któregoś z pokoi, co zburzyło panujący tu spokój. Chwyciła torbę i wyszła na zewnątrz, tak jak czyniła to niemal codziennie. To stało się rytuałem. Każdego wieczoru czekała w łóżku, aż współlokatorka zaśnie, a potem wymykała się do swojej ostoi. Jedynego miejsca, które wydawało się nieskażone wojną, które było swojskie i bezpieczne – do biblioteki.

Jednak nawet tam nie potrafiła odnaleźć pełni spokoju. Nauka nie dawała ukojenia, nie pozwalała zapomnieć. Dlatego zaczęła pisać. Co wieczór zapisywała przynajmniej kilka pergaminów, wciąż powtarzając te same nazwiska. Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Fred Weasley, Nimfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Syriusz Black, Cedrik Diggory… Lista była długa i nierzadko uzupełniała ją o kolejne osoby, o których śmierci sobie przypominała. W kółko, do znudzenia powtarzała te nazwiska, aż w końcu zdarzało jej się zasnąć z głową na ławce. Tylko w ten sposób potrafiła wyrwać nocy choć kilka godzin snu. Zwykle budziła się tuż po świcie i wracała do Wieży Gryffindoru, nim ktokolwiek inny wstał.

Ostatniej nocy nie zmrużyła jednak oka i teraz z całą siłą odczuwała tego skutki. Nim weszła do biblioteki, rozejrzała się po korytarzu, ale nikogo nie dostrzegła. Schowała się między regałami, chłonąć znajomy zapach pergaminu i tuszu. Usiadła w kącie, nie ośmielając się jednak zapalić lampki. Rozżarzyła jedynie końcówkę różdżki, po czym wyciągnęła czysty pergamin, sięgnęła po pióro i zaczęła pisać.

Przez wiele minut ciszę bibliotek zakłócało jedynie miarowe skrobanie i choć Hermiona czuła obezwładniające zmęczenie, to sen nie nadchodził. A potem niespodziewanie usłyszała odgłos kroków na korytarzu.

– _Nox_ – szepnęła, gasząc światło różdżki.

Zamarła, wpatrując się w drzwi, a potem dostrzegła sylwetkę Mistrza Eliksirów. Mężczyzna zajrzał do środka, oświetlił najbliższą okolicę, a potem wycofał się i poszedł dalej.

Hermiona musiała dwukrotnie powtórzyć sobie w myślach, że Snape nie jest ich wrogiem, nigdy nie był, a jedynie doskonale odgrywał taką rolę. Mimo to ogarnął ją niepokój. Nie podobała jej się świadomość, że nauczyciel przemierza korytarze Hogwartu w środku nocy. Może nie powinna tak myśleć, ale uznała to za nieco podejrzane.

Wiedziona tą myślą, zebrała rzeczy i wyszła z biblioteki. W oddali wciąż było słychać szybkie kroki nauczyciela, dlatego podążyła za nimi. Po kilku minutach stanęła przed schodami prowadzącymi do Wieży Astronomicznej. Nie było tutaj innej drogi, więc Snape musiał się udać właśnie tam. Tylko po co?

Pełna złych przeczuć, zaczęła wchodzić po schodach. Po chwili dostrzegła Mistrza Eliksirów stojącego w smukłym oknie Wieży. Jego szata była szarpana porywistym wiatrem, który wdzierał się przez pozbawione szyb otwory.

– Panna Granger – odezwał się, kiedy weszła po ostatnich stopniach. – Czyżby biblioteka nie była już wystarczająco interesującym miejscem?

Dziewczyna zmierzyła nauczyciela taksującym spojrzeniem. Nie była przekonana, czy to rozsądne być tu sam na sam z tym człowiekiem. Po tylu latach budził w niej niepokój, nawet mimo świadomości, że w rzeczywistości on również był ofiarą wojny.

– Co pan tu robi? – zapytała, zatrzymując się tuż za końcem schodów. Podświadomie nie chciała podchodzić bliżej. Okna Wieży ziały niebezpieczną pustką.

– Mógłbym zadać dokładnie to samo pytanie. Uczniowie nie powinni się szwendać po szkole o tej porze. Choć widzę, że dla pani nocne wędrówki są normą.

Zmieszała się bardzo nieznacznie, mimo iż w słowach Snape’a było sporo racji. Jako uczennica, nawet pełnoletnia, podlegała szkolnym regulacjom. Po prawdzie jednak przez ostatnie lata całkiem zdążyła o tym zapomnieć. Stanowczo zbyt wiele razy miała je w głębokim poważaniu. To chyba był zgubny wpływ ciągłego przebywania z Harrym.

Snape nie wyglądał jednak na skorego, by odprowadzać ją do Wieży Gryffindoru. Wciąż stał w miejscu i tym samym, dziwnym spojrzeniem obserwował nocny krajobraz na zewnątrz. Była niemal pełnia, więc światło księżyca wystarczało, by doskonale widzieć strome dachy sąsiednich budynków, a nawet dostrzec w oddali, poruszającą się nerwowo, Bijącą Wierzbę.

Hermiona zebrała się w sobie i otuliwszy się szczelniej szatą, podeszła w stronę okien. Była końcówka kwietnia, ale wiosenna pogoda nie rozpieszczała, więc wiatr pozostawał zimny i przeszywający. Gdy zrównała się z nauczycielem, spojrzała na niego kątem oka. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, a raczej umęczonego, czego nie dostrzegała wcześniej w czasie zajęć.

– Dziękuję za oddanie tamtej kartki – powiedziała po chwili namysłu. Wcześniej panika wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem, teraz jednak była w stanie rozmawiać o tym spokojniej. – Niedobrze by się stało, gdyby ktoś ją znalazł.

– Istotnie.

Hermiona zadrżała, gdy wyjątkowo silny podmuch wiatru, szarpnął ją w stronę pustki za oknem. Zaparła się mocniej nogami i nie dała po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ją to wystraszyło.

– Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć, to nie jest żaden ważny dokument, to tylko takie moje…

– Każdy przeżywa żałobę na swój indywidualny sposób. Nie zamierzam wnikać w twój.

Dziewczyna pokiwała nieznacznie głową, autentycznie wdzięczna, że Snape nie próbuje drążyć tematu. I bez tego czuła się wystarczająco odsłonięta. Przez dłuższą chwilę stała w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, co ona właściwie tutaj robi. Był środek nocy, a ona kuliła się z zimna na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, w towarzystwie Mistrza Eliksirów, który dwa lata temu właśnie tutaj zabił Dumbledore’a.

– Czy to pana sposób na żałobę? Przychodzenie tutaj? – zapytała, wiedziona dziwną myślą.

Snape spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Spodziewała się dostrzec na jego twarzy znajomy złowrogi grymas, typową dla niego irytację, tymczasem on wyglądał na co najwyżej zaskoczonego.

– Możliwe – odparł po chwili namysłu.

Nie wiedziała, co mogłaby jeszcze powiedzieć. Kontynuowanie tematu śmierci dyrektora wydawało się co najmniej niestosowne. Wszyscy w Zakonie wiedzieli, że mimo lat współpracy, Snape nie darzył Dumbledore’a sympatią. Czy więc mógł odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tamtej zbrodni? Wydawało się, że jego obecność tutaj sama w sobie o tym świadczyła.

– A czy to pomaga? – pociągnęła z pewnym wahaniem.

Snape milczał bardzo długo i niemal zwątpiła, że w ogóle uzyska jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

– A tobie, panno Granger?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. Wolała nie myśleć, jak irracjonalne było jej zachowanie i jak bardzo wstydziła się swoich słabości. Była dzielną Gryfonką, nie powinna być tak miękka. A jednak im więcej czasu mijało, tym boleśniej odczuwała okropności ostatniego roku.

Przetarła dłonią zmęczoną twarz, marząc o choć odrobinie snu. Z drugiej strony wiedziała, że gdy tylko położy głowę na poduszce, kiedy zamknie oczy, koszmary powrócą, skutecznie niwecząc jej starania. Zbyt wiele nieprzespanych nocy zaliczyła, by mieć jeszcze złudzenia.

– Czasami pozwala mi zasnąć – wyznała z nieoczekiwaną szczerością.

Snape skinął głową, a kolejny podmuch wiatru szarpnął jego szatą. W odróżnieniu od niej, wydawał się w ogóle nie odczuwać panującego tu zimna.

Czując, jak cała kostnieje, pomyślała, że czas wracać do dormitorium. Nie liczyła na sen, ale ciepło kominka w pokoju wspólnym było bardziej niż kuszące. Nim jednak zdążyła zebrać się w sobie, Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę schodów.

– Zechce pani pójść ze mną.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale ponieważ szybkim krokiem schodził już na dół, nie miała nawet szansy nic odpowiedzieć. Dlatego bez słowa podążyła za nim, zbyt zmęczona i zmarznięta, by zastanawiać się nad sensownością tego posunięcia.

Snape szedł szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem, dokładnie tak samo, jak zawsze, gdy widziała go na korytarzach Hogwartu. Zupełnie jakby ostatnich minut nie spędził na lodowatym, nocnym powietrzu. Hermiona miała wręcz problem, by za nim nadążyć.

Po kilku chwilach zorientowała się, dokąd zmierzają, więc nawet nie zdziwiła się, gdy stanęli przed jego gabinetem. Snape wypowiedział łacińską sentencję, która zwalniała bariery ochronne, po czym otworzył drzwi i przepuścił ją w progu.

Z tylko niewielkim poczuciem niepokoju, weszła do środka, zdając sobie sprawę, że w przeszłości za nic w świecie nie chciałaby tutaj znaleźć się dobrowolnie. Prócz dużego biurka był tu stolik i kilka krzeseł, ale przede wszystkim gabinet wypełniały półki z odczynnikami do eliksirów i regały aż uginające się pod ciężarem książek.

Snape nie wskazał jej żadnego krzesła, by usiadła, więc po prostu stanęła kilka kroków za drzwiami. Tymczasem nauczyciel podszedł do szafki w rogu, otworzył ją i wyciągnął z środka niewielką fiolkę. Podszedł do Hermiony i wręczył jej szklany pojemniczek.

– Nie więcej jak dwa łyki – poinstruował.

W pierwszej chwili myślała, że to po prostu Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, ale mikstura miała inny, bardziej opalizujący fioletowy odcień. Przyjrzawszy jej się dokładniej zrozumiała, że trzyma w dłoni znacznie silniejszy Eliksir na Sen Bez Snów. Był to nie tylko mocny środek usypiający, ale także zapewniający brak jakichkolwiek marzeń sennych czy raczej, jak w jej przypadku, koszmarów.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała, chowając fiolkę do kieszeni szaty. A potem spojrzała na zmęczoną twarz mężczyzny i dodała bez zastanowienia: – A panu nie jest potrzebny?

Snape skrzywił się nieznaczenie, co chyba miało być marną imitacją uśmiechu.

– Na mnie już od dawna nie działa – rzucił, nie patrząc w jej stronę. – Dobrej nocy, panno Granger.

Zrozumiała aluzję, więc bez zwłoki skinęła mu głową i opuściła mroczny gabinet. W kilka minut znalazła się w dormitorium. Ściągnęła szatę, odkorkowała fiolkę i upiła dwa łyki, po czym położyła się do łóżka.

Patrząc w baldachim nad sobą, myślała o tym niecodziennym spotkaniu i tym, co usłyszała. Chcąc nie chcąc, poczuła specyficzne współczucie dla nauczyciela. Ewidentnie nie tylko ją dręczyła przeszłość, a zapewne Snape był świadkiem nieporównywalnie większej ilość okropieństw niż ona. Aż trudno pomyśleć… naraz straciła wątek własnych myśli i pogrążyła się w odrętwiającej ciemności snu.

 

Snape usiadł przy biurku i czujnym okiem obserwował, jak ósemka uczniów waży eliksir niewidzialności. W lochu słychać było jedynie bulgotanie wywarów i dźwięk noży rozdrabniających kolejne składniki. Zaskakujące, przez te wszystkie lata zajęcia z Gryfonami były prawdziwym utrapieniem, zwłaszcza jeśli brali w nich udział uczniowie pokroju Longbottoma, teraz jednak wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, i nawet on potrafił nie przypalić pustego kociołka w roztargnieniu. Trzeba było przyznać, że przez ostatni rok te dzieciaki bardzo dojrzały i ich zachowanie tutaj na zajęciach tylko to potwierdzało. Liczyło się zdobycie wiedzy i umiejętności, a nie prywatne wybiegi w stronę innych osób. To samo zresztą dotyczyło Ślizgonów, a zwłaszcza tego, który w przeszłości powodował najwięcej konfliktów. Draco mógł być szczęśliwy, że po tym wszystkim w ogóle umożliwiono mu ukończenie szkoły. Dużo było w tym zasługi samego Mistrza Eliksirów, który wpłynął na Minerwę i przekonał ją, by zgodziła się warunkowo pozwolić chętnym Ślizgonom wrócić do Hogwartu. 

Spokój Malfoya wpływał jednocześnie pozytywnie na pozostałych uczniów, zwłaszcza na Pottera, który nieprowokowany, sam również bardziej koncentrował się na zajęciach. Co za tym idzie ani on, ani Weasley nie potrzebowali tak dużego wsparcia ze strony najinteligentniejszej osoby w grupie.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Snape przeniósł spojrzenie na Granger, która właśnie pochylała się nad kociołkiem, oceniając wizualne aspekty swojego eliksiru. Musiał przyznać, że zaskoczyła go dwa dni temu, kiedy przyszła za nim do Wieży. Nie żeby zarzucał jej tchórzostwo, wielokrotnie w przeszłości udowadniała, że ma prawdziwie gryfońską naturę, raczej po prostu nie spodziewał się, że ich rozmowa zejdzie na tak nieoczekiwany temat.

Niewątpliwie dziewczyna była dręczona wydarzeniami z przeszłości. Zapewne nie ona jedna, prawie każdy w tej szkole nosił jakieś blizny, niemniej, będąc w samym sercu wydarzeń, Granger widziała więcej i odczuła mocniej całe okropieństwo wojny. Takie rzeczy zostawiają ślad, a demony budzą się zwłaszcza nocą, gdy nie odganiają je obowiązki i towarzystwo.

Naraz dostrzegł, że Gryfonka uniosła głowę znad kociołka i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Spodziewał się dostrzec tam tak dobrze znaną zarozumiałość, tymczasem dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z… wdzięcznością? A kiedy lekko skinęła głową, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma przywidzeń. Tym lekkim gestem dziękowała mu za okazane zrozumienie. Jak mógł nie zrozumieć? Czyż jego nie dręczyły podobne koszmary?

 

Dni mijały jeden po drugim i w końcu zima postanowiła odpuścić, co Snape odczuł wyraźnie, gdy tej nocy stał w Wieży Astronomicznej, a wiatr, choć silny, nie zmrażał już wszystkiego w okolicy. Jak zwykle nic prócz niego nie zakłócało ciszy tego miejsca i Mistrz Eliksirów mógł w spokoju karmić tego potwora, który kawałek po kawałku pożerał to, co zostało z jego poturbowanej duszy. Właśnie on co wieczór kazał mu przychodzić tutaj i rozpamiętywać tamten przeklęty dzień. Nie przynosiło to ulgi, a jedynie pozostawiało go z każdym dniem coraz bardziej pustym i zmęczonym.

Naraz ciszę zburzył odgłos kroków. Nim jeszcze weszła na górę, rozpoznał, że to Granger. Od ponad tygodnia widział ją tylko na zajęciach, nie przesiadywała po nocach w bibliotece, nie przychodziła tym bardziej tutaj. Co więc sprowadziło ją dzisiaj?

– Dobry wieczór – odezwała się, kiedy pokonała ostatnie stopnie.

Snape skinął nieznacznie głową. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i zrównała się z nim. Jej wzrok przez chwilę lustrował mroczną okolicę na zewnątrz, a potem zatrzymał się na jego twarzy.

– W ogóle pan nie sypia? – zapytała z nieudawaną troską.

– Rzadko. Za to ty powinnaś.

Granger wzruszyła ramionami.

– Doszłam do wniosku, że codzienne zasypianie z pomocą tak silnego eliksiru nie jest najzdrowszym pomysłem – wyjaśniła, a potem dodała z pewnym wahaniem. – Choć tęsknię do tej błogości.

– Jest ułudna.

– Wiem – zgodziła się, po czym wyjęła fiolkę z kieszeni i wyciągnęła ją w stronę Snape’a. – Nie chcę się od tego uzależnić.

Mistrz Eliksirów ponownie skinął głową i odebrał od niej eliksir.

– Wrócisz do pisania swojej litanii?

– To zawsze jakiś sposób – stwierdziła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Było w nim jednak coś poważnie wymuszonego, zupełnie jakby próbowała ukryć prawdziwe znaczenie tych słów.

Snape schował fiolkę do kieszeni szaty i przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował dziewczynę kątem oka. Nie wyglądała na tak zmęczoną ani wystraszoną jak ostatnim razem, ale mimo to można było dostrzec, że to, co pchało ją nocą do biblioteki, wciąż w niej tkwiło.

Nie powinna go interesować, była tylko uczennicą, jedną z wielu, które widywał na korytarzach szkoły. A jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że właśnie to w dziwaczny sposób ich łączyło. Czy ona też to dostrzegła? Czy dlatego przyszła znowu do Wieży? I dlaczego nie wracała do swojego życia, jeśli oddanie eliksiru było jedynym powodem?

– Mogłaś go zwrócić w czasie zajęć – mruknął.

Granger spojrzała gdzieś w bok, jakby te słowa ją speszyły.

– Mogłam, ale pomyślałam, że to niedobrze, że pan codziennie jest tutaj sam – odparła moment później z rozbrajającą szczerością.

– Nie potrzebuję towarzystwa.

– Przychodzenie tu nie pomoże panu odzyskać spokoju – dodała z naciskiem.

Skrzywił się.

– Nie potrzebuję tego typu rad, Granger – warknął, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę schodów.

Nie obejrzał się na nią ani nie słyszał jej kroków za sobą.

 

Hermiona przez długie minuty stała w samotności na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej i zastanawiała się, jakie szaleństwo ją opanowało. Czemu ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie pomyślała, że może on będzie w stanie zrozumieć? Czy była aż tak samotna w swoim cierpieniu? Aż tak potrzebowała komuś wyjawić to, co ją dręczy? Przecież dla Snape’a była jedynie irytującą Gryfonką, która wie trochę za dużo.

Zeszła na dół, gdy kroki Mistrza Eliksirów już dawno wybrzmiały i poszła do swojej własnej samotni, świadoma, że nie mam sensu wracać do dormitorium. Usiadła pomiędzy regałami, wyciągnęła pergamin i zaczęła pisać. Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley…

 

Dni mijały, wciąż wypełnione tą samą rutyną. Te same zajęcia, potem intensywna nauka wieczorem, w związku ze zbliżającymi się Owutemami, a w końcu noce spędzane w bibliotece. Hermiona bardzo starała się nie tracić ich na bezsensowne zapisywanie pergaminów, ale niestety po pewnej godzinie zmęczenie nie pozwalało jej dłużej skupiać się na nauce. Czasami w takich chwilach miała ochotę autentycznie wyć z rozpaczy. Dlaczego nie mogła po prostu pójść do łóżka i zasnąć? Była tak strasznie zmęczona, tak potwornie, że ręka drżała jej nieznośnie, gdy próbowała utrzymać pióro. Niemal nic nie pozostało z jej nienagannego pisma.

Właśnie jednej z takich nocy, kiedy czuła, że jest na granicy wytrzymałości, usłyszała otwierające się drzwi do biblioteki. Wiedziała, kto się zbliża, jeszcze zanim zobaczyła go miedzy regałami, więc nawet nie fatygowała się ze zgaszeniem lampki. Sekundę później dostrzegła mroczne oblicze Mistrza Eliksirów. Przez moment zastanawiała się, jak żałośnie musi wyglądać, zakopana między książkami, ubrudzona tuszem, z potarganymi włosami i twarzą, która była niemal zapadnięta. A potem dostrzegła, że on wcale nie wyglądał lepiej, więc przestała się przejmować.

– Dobry wieczór – mruknęła, spoglądając na pergamin z nazwiskami. Poczuła zażenowanie, jakby przyłapał ją na czymś wstydliwym. Jakby wcale doskonale nie wiedział, co robi tutaj każdej nocy.

Snape przyglądał się jej w milczeniu przez kilka sekund, a potem skrzywił nieznacznie, jakby przegrał jakąś wewnętrzną batalię.

– Herbaty, panno Granger?

Pokiwała głową, jeszcze zanim poważnie zastanowiła się nad odpowiedzią.

– W takim razie zapraszam – odparł mężczyzna i odwrócił się, by opuścić bibliotekę. Pośpiesznie zebrała swoje rzeczy i podążyła za nim.

 

Snape wskazał jej jedno z krzeseł przy stoliku, a potem jednym ruchem różdżki wyczarował zastawę do herbaty, po czym sam usiadł po przeciwległej stronie. Ozdobny, porcelanowy imbryczek samodzielnie nalał herbaty do filiżanki przeznaczonej dla niej.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła, biorąc naczynie do ręki.

– Nie zdasz egzaminów w takim stanie – rzucił Mistrz Eliksirów, nie spoglądając w jej stronę. Sam nawet nie zainteresował się herbatą.

– Poradzę sobie… jak zawsze – odparła bez przekonania, po czym upiła łyk naparu.

Gorący napój spłynął jej do gardła, nieco niwelując powstały tam supeł. Hermiona nie miała wątpliwości, że herbata również doprawiona była jakimś eliksirem, bo jej kolor był nienaturalnie intensywny, a smak lekko zmieniony. Może powinna się tym przejmować, ale wydało jej się irracjonalne, by Snape próbował ją otruć.

– Co to za eliksir? – zapytała zamiast tego.

Nauczyciel nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

– Sedoserum.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno i przez chwilę przechylała filiżankę, by lepiej obejrzeć jego zawartość. Eliksir Spokoju.

– W niewielkich ilościach usuwa niepokój, lecz nieprawidłowo uważony sprowadza sen, z którego można się nie wybudzić. Niemal kusząca propozycja.

Snape prychnął.

– Naprawdę chciałabyś pogrążyć się w wiecznym śnie, podobnym do śmierci, podczas którego bez końca mogłyby nawiedzać cię koszmary?

Hermiona drżącą ręką odstawiła filiżankę i spojrzała w podłogę. Z pewnością nie chciała czegoś podobnego, ale teraz zmęczenie było tak obezwładniające, że raczej nie myślała zbyt logicznie. Jakoś nie czuła spokoju, który miałby sprowadzić na nią ten eliksir.

Wsparła dłonie na kolanach, a jej głowa zwisała niemal bezwładnie i nie miała siły unieść jej do góry. Nie powinna tutaj przychodzić. Czuła się zbyt bezbronna, odsłonięta, wystawiona na każdy cios. Tylko dlaczego Snape milczał, kiedy miał tak idealną okazję, by ją zranić, by odpłacić za wszystko, co oni zrobili kiedykolwiek.

Skarciła się w myślach. On nie był ich wrogiem, nie teraz, kiedy wojna dobiegła końca.

– Dlaczego nie mogę o tym po prostu zapomnieć i pójść do przodu? – wymamrotała ledwo słyszalnie. I naraz, mimo że Mistrz Eliksirów nic nie odpowiedział, jakby przerwała się niewidzialna tama, która uwolniła kolejne słowa. – Codziennie widzę ich twarze, w każdej godzinie odtwarzam chwilę ich śmierci, nawet jeśli nie wszystkie widziałam osobiście. Wystarczy, że zamknę oczy, i od razu słyszę, jak mury Hogwartu drżą w posadach od setek wypowiadanych zaklęć, od krzyku umierających i rannych, zupełnie, jakbym wciąż tam była. Minął już rok, a ja mam wrażenie, jakbym utkwiła w dniu tamtej bitwy, w jakieś upiorniej pętli, która nie ma końca. Próbuję o tym nie myśleć, odpychać to jak najdalej od siebie, ale to wciąż jest gdzieś tuż pod powierzchnią. Powinnam być silna. Nie wolno mi się załamać, ze względu na Harry’ego i Rona. Oni noszą swoje brzemię, swój ból i strach, nie mogę im dokładać jeszcze moich własnych. Ale w efekcie jestem z tym zupełnie sama. I z każdym kolejnym dniem czuję, jak coraz bardziej przegrywam tę walkę. Coraz bardziej mnie to pochłania. Przepraszam, nie powinnam panu o tym mówić. Pan ma własne problemy, przy których moje zapewne wydają się infantylne i głupie, ale…

Zakryła twarz dłonią i przez jeden krótki moment myślała, że zaniesie się płaczem, ale łzy nie chciały płynąć. Od miesięcy nie uroniła już ani jednej. Dlatego tylko ciężko westchnęła, czując, jak przytłacza ją ciężar jej własnych słów.

Snape nic nie odpowiedział na jej niespodziewany monolog, nie miała nawet odwagi sprawdzić, czy patrzy w jej stronę. Cisza była przejmująca i Hermiona z każdą chwilą bardziej pragnęła po prostu stąd uciec.

– To minie – odezwał się w końcu mężczyzna. – Obrazy pozostaną, trwale wypalone w umyśle, ale z czasem emocje osłabną. Przywykniesz do nich, staną się częścią ciebie.

– Przerażająca perspektywa – mruknęła Hermiona, a jednak podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mężczyznę. – Naprawdę nie można o tym po prostu zapomnieć?

– Żadne zaklęcie czy eliksir nie zdoła wymazać tylko konkretnych wydarzeń. Naprawdę sądzisz, że Potter i Weasley nie zauważyliby, że masz gigantyczna lukę w pamięci?

Miał rację i doskonale o tym wiedziała. Już dawno zrozumiała, że w ten sposób nie znajdzie ukojenia. Ale tak rozpaczliwie chciała wrócić do dawnego życia, tej beztroski, którą czuła przed laty. Miała wrażenie, że tamten czas był tak odległy, tak nierealny, jakby w rzeczywistości nigdy nie istniał. Może to wszystko było tylko złudzeniem i ta wojna, ten strach i ból, były jedynym, co miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów, którego wzrok, zwrócony w stronę regału z książkami, był odległy, jakby sam spoglądał na wydarzenia z przeszłości. Pomyślała, że jest straszną egoistką, przecież on sam borykał się z własnym cierpieniem, a ona próbowała obarczyć go jeszcze swoim.

Kierowana tą myślą, wypiła resztę herbaty, wyprostowała fałdy szaty i wstała z krzesła.

– Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że zakłóciłam pana spokój – powiedziała, kiwając nieznacznie głową, po czym ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

– Panno Granger – zatrzymał ją, kiedy już chwytała za klamkę. – Nie można zakłócić czegoś, co nie istnieje.

Mimo że te słowa brzmiały dość złowrogo, to podskórnie rozszyfrowała intencję nauczyciela. W ten pokrętny sposób dawał jej do zrozumienia, że nie przeszkadza mu jej obecność tutaj. To było dziwne, ale i pocieszające zarazem.

 

Snape nie zdziwił się specjalnie, gdy następnego wieczora, blisko północy, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Granger była wystarczająco inteligentna, by zrozumieć przekaz. Choć nie był do końca przekonany, czemu to robi, to bez większej zwłoki podszedł i otworzył drzwi. Stała za nimi, tak samo przygnębiona jak wczoraj. Zmęczenie wyraźnie odciskało się na jej twarzy, postarzając ją i nadając jej wręcz chorobliwy wygląd. Znał to aż za dobrze, sam nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio przespał spokojnie więcej niż parę godzin. To był ten rodzaj zmęczenia, który obezwładnia i odbiera chęć do życia. Ten stan, który po równi pochyłej prowadził do czynów nieodwracalnych. To również miał już za sobą. Dobrze pamiętał dni, kiedy tylko chęć pomszczenia Lily trzymała go przy życiu. Wtedy wydawało mu się, że gdy już dokona zemsty, to nie pozostanie nic, co mogłoby go zatrzymać. Jednak nim osiągnął swój cel, nim Voldemort został ostatecznie pokonany, ten ból zdążył stępieć, rozpacz przycichnąć, aż zabrakło mu siły i motywacji, by wszystko zakończyć. I tak trwał w tej wegetacji, bez nowego celu, bez szansy na spokój, a tym bardziej choćby namiastkę szczęścia.

A teraz patrząc na Granger, widział w niej odbicie siebie z tamtego czasu. Ile jeszcze bezsennych nocy potrzeba, ile dni wypełnionych powracającymi koszmarami, by i ona pomyślała o ostatecznych rozwiązaniach? Ile czasu potrzebowała, by dojść do wniosku, że nie ma siły dalej mierzyć się ze swoimi demonami? A nikt lepiej od niego nie wiedział, jak ciężko stawiać temu opór w samotności.

Dlatego bez słowa wpuścił ją do środka i wskazał to samo krzesło, które zajmowała wczoraj. Wyczarował herbatę i sam usiadł po drugiej stronie stoika. Widział, jak drżącymi dłońmi unosi filiżankę, upija parę łyków i czeka, aż eliksir zacznie działać. A potem wzięła głęboki wdech i znowu zaczęła mówić.

Opowiadała mu, jak prześladuje ją śmierć Blacka w Departamencie Tajemnic i rozpacz Harry’ego po tym wydarzeniu. Jak powraca myślami do dnia pogrzebu Freda Weasleya i jak wspomina całą jego rodzinę, płaczącą nad trumną. Ze wstydem przyznała się, że im zazdrości, bo choć stracili ważnego członka rodziny, to mieli siebie nawzajem, by wesprzeć się w tych trudnych chwilach. Jej rodzina była daleko, pozostała w Australii, dokąd odesłała ich w czasie wojny, ale nawet gdyby byli w Anglii, to jako mugole nie do końca pojmowali to, co działo się tutaj. Mówiła również, jak przeraziła się, gdy po powrocie do Hogwartu ujrzała testrale zaprzężone do wozów. To chyba bardziej niż cokolwiek innego uświadomiło jej, że ci ludzie, którzy umierali w czasie bitwy, zginęli naprawdę.

Mówiła długo, głosem spokojnym, choć przesiąkniętym głęboko ukrytymi emocjami. Nie przerywał jej, nie wtrącał się, po prostu słuchał, doskonale rozumiejąc, że tego ona właśnie w tej chwili potrzebuje najbardziej. Nie rad i współczucia, ale właśnie przelania na kogoś własnego bólu.

A kiedy w końcu zamilkła, pośpiesznie dopiła resztkę herbaty, wstała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymała się jednak przed nimi i odwróciła w jego stronę. Znowu przeprosiła go za zburzenie spokoju, którego i tak nie miał wcześniej, a potem podziękowała za wysłuchanie. Jakież to było gryfońskie.

Skinął głową i odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Mimo że niczego jej nie sugerował, to nie miał wątpliwości, że jutro również tu przyjdzie.

 

Przyszła nie tylko następnego dnia, ale i przez wiele kolejnych. Schemat wyglądał zawsze podobne. Późnym wieczorem, gdy reszta szkoły już pogrążyła się we śnie, pukała do jego gabinetu, a potem piła u niego herbatę. Nigdy więcej niż jedną filiżankę, jakby obawiała się wypić zbyt wiele eliksiru. Rozumiał to, jej racjonalny umysł bronił się przed otumanieniem miksturami, nawet jeśli to przynosiło choć częściowe ukojenie.

Z czasem temat ich rozmów, a raczej jej monologów zaczął się zmieniać. Coraz mniej nawiązywała do wydarzeń z wojny, a więcej mówiła o szkole, o zbliżających się wielkimi krokami egzaminach, a także o swoich planach na dalsze życie.

Kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał, jak wspomniała, że chciałaby podjąć pracę w Ministerstwie, poczuł specyficzną ulgę. Jeśli była w stanie myśleć o chociażby najbliższej przyszłości, to niezawodny znak, że przezwyciężyła najgorsze.

Widział to zresztą również w jej fizjonomii. Twarz miała mniej zapadniętą, a cerę nie tak chorobliwie ziemistą. Oczy odzyskały nieco dawnego, inteligentnego blasku, a ona sama przestała kulić się w sobie tak, jakby próbowała zniknąć.

Tego dnia wypiła dwie filiżanki herbaty, kiedy zorientowała się, że nie ma w nim już eliksiru. A potem, gdy wydawało się, że wstanie i swoim zwyczajem wrócić do dormitorium, niespodziewanie spojrzała na niego i zapytała:

– A pan? Zamierza pan na stałe zostać w Hogwarcie?

Widział niepokój w jej wzroku, kiedy zadała to pytanie. Musiała sobie zdawać sprawę, że w odróżnieniu od niej, on nie ma planów na przyszłość.

Przelotnie spojrzał na zegar i odezwał się cierpkim głosem:

– Już późno, powinna pani iść.

Natychmiast pojęła aluzję. Skinęła głową i bez słowa opuściła gabinet. Jego tymczasem jeszcze długo prześladowało spojrzenie, jakim obrzuciła go tuż przed wyjściem.

 

Nie pojawiła się w jego gabinecie przez następne trzy dni, na zajęciach również unikała jego wzroku, zupełnie, jakby obawiała się, co zobaczy, jeśli na niego spojrzy. Mimo to czwartego dnia, wbrew wszelkiej logice, znów usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Gdy je otworzył, zobaczył Granger, która determinację miała wymalowaną na twarzy.

– Czy napije się pan ze mną herbaty? – zapytała.

Wiedział, co ona zamierza zrobić, i czuł, że jeśli sam nie chce się pogrążyć, to powinien ją odprawić. Jednak przez ostatnie dni zrozumiał, że sam także przywykł do jej obecności, więc ostatecznie zaprosił ją gestem do środka.

Usiadła na krześle, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Nawet nie zainteresowała się swoją filiżanką i poczekała tylko tyle, żeby i on zdążył usiąść.

– Nie powinien pan zostawać w szkole – zaczęła bez wstępu. – To miejsce nosi zbyt wiele wspomnień, złych wspomnień i to pana niszczy.

Westchnął ciężko, tłumiąc frustrację.

– Nie jesteś w pozycji kogoś, kto może oceniać moje wybory, Granger. Jednak dla twojej wiedzy, ja ten etap mam już dawno za sobą.

– Czyżby? – Niespodziewanie dziewczyna poderwała się z krzesła i okrążywszy stolik, stanęła tuż przed nim. Wpatrywała się w niego tak intensywnie, że on również nie potrafił oderwać od niej spojrzenia. – To dlaczego pan również nie może spać spokojnie? Dlaczego twierdzi pan wręcz, że spokój jest dla pana niedostępny? Po co odwiedza pan Wieżę Astronomiczną, jeśli tam wracają do pana wszystkie koszmary?

Nagle pochyliła się i ujęła jego dłoń.

– Pomógł mi pan wydostać się z tej matni, w której byłam. Wsparł mnie pan, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowałam. I wiem, że zrobił pan to, bo sam również potrzebuje podobnej pomocy. A ja chce pomóc, bo zależy mi na pana szczęściu.

Szczęście? Trzeba było być gryfońskim idealistą, żeby myśleć, iż coś takiego jest dla niego jeszcze dostępne. To było naiwne i nierealne życzenie. Jego jedyne szczęście umarło lata temu, zabierając z jego życia wszystko to, co było w nim dobre. Teraz pozostał tylko mrok, gniew, samotność i ten tępy, podskórny ból, który stał się czymś tak naturalnym jak oddychanie.

A jednak, kiedy tak na niego patrzyła, gdy czuł jej miękki i ciepły dotyk, jakoś nie potrafił przywołać żadnych właściwych słów. Intensywność jej spojrzenia oszołomiła go. Zobaczył w nim dużo więcej niż współczucie, autentyczną troskę i przywiązanie, i właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy dostrzegł w niej kogoś więcej niż tylko uczennicę. Zobaczył przed sobą piękną, młodą kobietę i nim pomyślał, co zamierza zrobić, uniósł wolną rękę i dotknął jej długich, kręconych włosów, teraz spływających luźno z ramion. Była tak blisko, że niemal czuł ciepło jej ciała i jej oddech na swojej twarzy. Tak blisko, że…

W nagłym otrzeźwieniu opuścił rękę i wstał gwałtownie, odsuwając się od niej na kilka kroków. Czuł, jak krew pulsuje mu w skroniach, a oddech ma niebezpiecznie przyśpieszony. Czy on postradał zmysły? Jak mógł w ogóle pomyśleć o czymś podobnym, przecież to była jego uczennica, jeszcze dziecko niemal, którego mógłby być ojcem. W jednej chwili poczuł narastający wstręt do samego siebie.

– Wyjdź, Granger – syknął, nie patrząc w jej stronę. – I więcej nie przychodź.

Nie widział jej twarzy ani tego, jak zareagowała na jego słowa, usłyszał tylko pospieszne kroki i dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.

Przez długą chwilę stał w ciszy swego gabinetu, a ręka niemal go paliła, na wspomnienie jej dotyku. Kiedy do tego doszło? Dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył, że ich znajomość skręca w tak absurdalnym kierunku? Powinien to dostrzec. Ona była w rozsypce, ale jego to nie dotyczyło. Racjonalny i chłodny, w zarodku powinien zdeptać cokolwiek, co mogłoby się zrodzić między nimi. Jeszcze zanim ją tym zrani. A zranił ją z całą pewnością. Może nawet zniweczył wszystkie wcześniejsze starania. I był z tego powodu wściekły.

 

Miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Leżała na swoim łóżku, zagrzebana w pościel i starała się stłumić to paskudne uczucie, od którego zbierało jej się na mdłości. O czym ona w ogóle myślała? Czy aż tak była zdesperowana, aż taką czuła potrzebę czyjejś bliskości, że próbowała uzyskać ją od niego? Był jej nauczycielem, do tego dużo starszym od niej. Jak mogła w ogóle pomyśleć o czymś podobnym? Jednak w tamtej chwili emocje wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem. A kiedy jej dotknął, kiedy zobaczyła w jego spojrzeniu odbicie tych samych uczuć, tego bólu, tęsknoty i samotności, niemal zrobiła coś szalonego.

I choć teraz czuła potworny żal i odrzucenie, to zapewne rano będzie mu wdzięczna, że kazał jej się wynosić. Jak miałaby spojrzeć we własne odbicie w lustrze, gdyby posunęła się dalej. W ostatecznym rozrachunku to on zachował się rozsądnie i dojrzale, a ona wyszła na impulsywną dziewuchę, która nie potrafi nad sobą zapanować.

Było jej wstyd, tak strasznie wstyd, że nie wiedziała, jak miałaby na niego spojrzeć.

 

Ranek przyniósł otrzeźwienie, dzięki któremu zdołała wstać z łóżka. Szybko jednak przeszedł ją dreszcz na myśl o zejściu do lochów. Jak mogłaby tam się pojawić? Jak wytłumaczyłaby Harry’emu i Ronowi swoje zachowanie? Przecież nie byli ślepi, a Hermiona nie wierzyła, że posiada aż tak dobre umiejętności aktorskie, by zdołała ukryć cokolwiek. Zwłaszcza, że dalej czuła jak ręce drżą jej z napięcia, a w ustach dominował ten dziwny, gorzki smak.

Weszła do łazienki i wyczarowała sobie szklankę wody, którą wypiła łapczywie. To okazało się dużym błędem, bo żołądek wyraźnie sprzeciwił się podobnym sensacjom. Z trudem powstrzymując atak mdłości, spojrzała w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądała jak upiór i nie chodziło tylko o potargane włosy i podkrążone oczy, ale przede wszystkim o te drobne symptomy kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy. A już myślała, że ma to za sobą. Ostatnio zasypiała nawet bez większych problemów i choć przesypiała zaledwie kilka godzin, to wystarczało do normalnego funkcjonowania.

Ale teraz sama sobie była winna. Własnym, idiotycznym zachowaniem doprowadziła do tej absurdalnej sytuacji, z której nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego. Powinna być rozsądniejsza, bardziej dojrzała. Najwyraźniej jednak nie była tak dorosła za jaką się uważała.

Naraz przypomniała sobie spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył ją profesor tuż przed ich rozstaniem. Był nie tylko wzburzony jej zachowaniem, ale przede wszystkim wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi nagłą bliskością.

Oparła, coraz bardziej bolącą głowę, o zimną taflę lustra i przymknęła oczy.

– Idiotka – szepnęła z goryczą.

Nagle z rozmyślań wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi.

– Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? Spóźnisz się na zajęcia. – Usłyszała stłumiony głos Parvati.

– Idź sama, chyba coś mi zaszkodziło? – skłamała bez zająknięcia.

– Może zaprowadzić cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? Pani Pomfrey da ci jakiś eliksir.

Na myśl o piciu jakiegokolwiek kolejnego eliksiru naprawdę poczuła się chora, więc jedynie szybkim zaklęciem zablokowała drzwi i w kilku słowach dała Parvati jasno do zrozumienia, żeby zostawić ją w spokoju.

 

Snape chciał porozmawiać z Granger po zajęciach, ale nie pojawiła się w lochach. Zapytał nawet Pottera o jej nieobecność, ale ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami i powiedział, że od rana skarżyła się na problemy żołądkowe. Mistrz Eliksirów musiał zadowolić się tą odpowiedzią, czując, że nie ma sensu drążyć tematu.

Był sfrustrowany i zirytowany, tak swoją ślepotą, jak i niemożnością wytłumaczenia się. Nie chciał, by na powrót wróciła do stanu sprzed trochę ponad miesiąca, nie z jego powodu, ale nie mógł też tak po prostu wejść do Wieży Gryffindoru. Zbyt wiele czujnych oczy zwróciłoby na niego uwagę, oczu, które odebrałyby to nader krytycznie. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, co usłyszałby na swój temat, gdyby podobna sensacja ujrzała światło dzienne. Jego osoba budziła wystarczające zainteresowanie i bez tego.

Niestety Granger nie pojawiła się ani na tych, ani na następnych, ostatnich już zajęciach z Eliksirów. Nie widział jej również nocą w bibliotece ani tym bardziej w Wieży.

Zobaczył ją dopiero ponad tydzień później, kiedy siedząc w komisji, brał udział w Owutemach z Eliksirów. Granger była wśród innych zdających uczniów, ale ani razu nie spojrzała w jego kierunku. Mógł sobie tylko pogratulować, bardzo skutecznie ją odstraszył.

 

Mnogość egzaminów zdawanych w czasie Owutemów, była dla niej zbawienna. Przez ostatni tydzień nie miała zwyczajnie czasu, by roztrząsać wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Zakopana w książkach praktycznie nie opuszczała dormitorium i nawet posiłki jadła w pokoju wspólnym. I choć powtarzała sobie, że to wszystko dla dobra nauki, prawda była znacznie bardziej bolesna. Zwyczajnie bała się, że gdzieś przypadkiem natknie się na Mistrza Eliksirów, albo co gorsze zostanie zmuszona do rozmowy z nim. Szczerze wątpiła, by znalazła w sobie wystarczająco siły.

Zobaczyła go dopiero, przystępując do egzaminu. Siedział daleko z przodu sali, wraz z innymi członkami komisji. I mimo że czuła na sobie jego przeszywające spojrzenie, nie miała dość odwagi, by je odwzajemnić. Nie chciała sprawdzać, co tam dostrzeże.

Ale jednak była Gryfonką i z każdym dniem ta ucieczka doskwierała jej coraz bardziej. Bo tego nie można było nazwać inaczej jak ucieczką, zwykłą dezercją, unikaniem problemu zamiast zmierzenia się z nim. A dziś zdała sobie sprawę, że nazajutrz opuszcza Hogwart, i że jeśli teraz nie znajdzie w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, to więcej zwyczajnie nie będzie miała okazji. Pozostanie z tą goryczą i tą paskudną świadomością, że nie zrobiła tego, co należało.

Dlatego, choć uczucie wstydu i zażenowania paliło ją niemiłosiernie, to odnalazła w sobie siłę, by po raz ostatni wejść na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej.

 

Pogrążony w czarnych myślach stał w środku nocy, na szczycie Wieży i obserwował rozświetloną światłem gwiazd okolicę. Jutro miała odbyć się pożegnalna uczta, po której uczniowie rozjadą się do domów. Raz na zawsze zniknie stąd również obiekt jego udręki w ostatnich dniach. Ta, która zamieszała w jego życiu i zupełnie niespodziewanie zburzyła kruchą równowagę. Już niemal pogodził się z myślą, że nie będzie miał okazji wytłumaczyć swojego zachowania. Pogodził się z tym, że taką podjęła decyzję. W sumie, jedyną rozsądną. Najwyraźniej i ona zdała sobie sprawę, że to, co się między nimi wydarzyło, było bardziej niż niewłaściwe.  

Nagle pośród ciszy usłyszał niepewne kroki na schodach. Nie odwrócił się, kiedy weszła na górę, ale przywitał ją krótkim gestem głowy. Dziewczyna jak zwykle chroniła się od wiatru, opatulając się szczelnie szatą, po czym podeszła bliżej. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, niż kiedy ją widział ostatnim razem w swoim gabinecie. Zniknęła gdzieś determinacja, pozostała tylko akceptacja.

– Przyszłam się pożegnać – powiedziała cicho. – Jutro wracam do domu.

Mistrz Eliksirów pokiwał głową, miał tego pełną świadomość.

– Przepraszam za moje ostre słowa, to było…

– Nie, to ja przepraszam – przerwała mu. – Zachowałam się niestosownie.

– Istotnie.

Przytaknęła mu gestem głowy i zamilkła.

Przez dłuższy moment panowała między nimi dziwna cisza, tak różna od ich ostatnich spotkań.

– Proszę dbać o siebie – rzuciła w końcu Gryfonka i odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia.

– Panno Granger – zatrzymał ją, kiedy była już blisko schodów.

Spojrzał w jej stronę i dostrzegł, jak bardzo była spięta, najwyraźniej wiele wysiłku kosztowało ją przyjście tutaj.

– Proszę nigdy nie tracić swojego czasu na ludzi takich jak ja – pociągnął.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Nie uważam ani minuty z tego za zmarnowane. I pan również nie powinien.

Snape skinął nieznacznie, zgadzając się z tym stwierdzeniem. Może był tylko wrakiem człowieka, egzystującym bez celu i powodu do życia, ale z pewnością nie żałował tej dziwacznej znajomości. Patrząc teraz na Granger, był przekonany, że dalej poradzi już sobie sama, miała motywację i ujarzmiła własne demony, a on mógł mieć cień satysfakcji, że przyłożył do tego rękę.

W innym świecie, w innych okolicznościach… nie, nic nie mogłoby tego usprawiedliwić. A on nie zamierzał wciągnąć tej dziewczyny w otaczający go mrok, nie chciał napiętnować ją swoją osobą. Zasłużyła na coś o wiele lepszego. I nie miał wątpliwości, że znajdzie to.

– Życzę szczęścia, panno Granger.

Dziewczyna obdarzyła go jeszcze jednym uśmiechem, skinęła głową, a potem zniknęła na schodach.

Kiedy odgłos jej kroków całkowicie wybrzmiał, Snape z powrotem spojrzał na rozciągający się widok za oknem. Hogwart ponownie stał się miejscem bardziej pustym, samotnym i wypełnionym koszmarami przeszłości. Jego koszmarami.

 

Koniec. 

 


End file.
